Reservoir Dogs Massacre
by Blood Splattered Angel
Summary: This is Reservoir Dogs Massacre. I thought this up and as I was writing, it evolved. Probably not my best work. But enjoy reading it anyways.


Reservoir Dogs massacre

Authors note:

Another attempt to some Reservoir Dogs fan fiction...

-

We see Mr. Blonde leaning against a pole, looking at a chainsaw. "Oh, that cop is going to be in a world of pain when I'm finished with him": Mr. Blonde says, as he walks to the chainsaw. And picks it up, the cop looks scared, knowing what is going to happen to him. We see Mr. Orange bleeding. Mr. Blonde thinks: "I'm going to kill Mr. Orange first". He takes out his gun, aims at Mr. Orange, he says: "Don't do it man, I'm a cop, if Joe comes here, you're dead". "Aaah, I've got another reason to kill you. Hahaha. I'll call Joe, but please, would you die please": Mr. Blonde says, taking aim and fires his gun twice, Mr. Orange looks shocked, his last words were: "Shit fucking happens". Mr. Blonde looks at the corpse and has a evilly plan, he takes the chainsaw, goes the corpse of Mr. Orange, starts the chainsaw, he lowers it, close the arm. He saws the arm of, of Mr. Orange. The cop looks horrified.

"This might come handy": Mr. Blonde says, swinging the arm around. "Now, I'm gonna give you some pain": Mr. Blonde says, walking to the cop, still holding the arm. When he's close he starts to swing, and hit the cop with the arm. Blood is splashing everywhere. Mr. Blonde keeps laughing, while the cop is in total shock. Mr. Blonde keeps hitting the cop until he starts to get tired of beating the cop with the arm. "Now, be a good cop, and die": Mr. Blonde says. Walking back, and picking up the chainsaw. Walking to the cop, starting the chainsaw again, Mr. Blonde walks very slowly to the cop. Raising the chainsaw, and slowly lowers it, now it's inches away from the belly of the cop.

Now Mr. Blonde gains momentum, he waits, and rams the chainsaw in the guts of the cop. The cop is looking horrified, blood gushing out of the wound, splashing warm blood everywhere, even on the clothing of Mr. Blonde and his face. Mr. Blonde keeps laughing like a maniac. As the cop slowly dies of the blood loss, he keeps looking at Mr. Blonde and thinking: "Why? Oh lord, why?" As the cop has died, Mr. Blonde yanks out the chainsaw, throws it in the corner, looking at the piece of art he created. "Tonight, we eat human flesh for dinner, hahaha, god fucking damn, I'm dirty": Mr. Blonde says looking around and staring at the dead cop. "Now, I must wait till the rest is here": Mr. Blonde thinks. Walking to a spot where there is no blood, sits down, calls Joe. "Yo Joe": Mr. Blonde says. "Who's this?": Joe says. "Mr. Blonde, we got a problem, you shouldn't get here, cause if you come here you're dead. And it turns out, Mr. Orange is a dirty fucking rat, I mean a cop. He said that before I popped a cap in him haha. Oh, and call Nice guy Eddy too": Mr. Blonde says. "Alright, alright, I will make the calls, you get here when the rest is there, and then you leave, alright?": Joe says.

"Alright, bye": Mr. Blonde say. "Bye": Joe says. As Mr. Blonde heard that, he switched of the telephone. "Now I gotta wait for the rest, boy they won't believe this": Mr. Blonde say, looking at the corpses and then looking at the chainsaw. An half an hour later, the door gets opened. Mr. White, Mr. Pink and Mr. Brown get in. "What happened to Blue?": Mr. Blonde says. "Dead, and what the fuck happened here?": Mr. White says. "Oh, Mr. Orange is a cop, and I killed the other cop.": Mr. Blonde says, as he looks at Mr. Pink, he starts to act strange, he walks to the chainsaw. Picks It up, walks to Mr. White, starts the chainsaw. Looking madly at Mr. White he rushes closer . "You're going to die Mr. White": Mr. Pink says before he could reach Mr. White he gets shot in the head, but before falling down on the floor he hits Mr. White in the belly. Slowly Mr. White dies. As he is dying, he says: "Fuck, fuck. This doesn't happen". And as he says that he dies. Everyone looks shocked Mr. Blonde says "What the fuck got into him? " The stress and he was always a loony": Mr. Brown says. Mr. Blonde puts his gun back and looks at the corpse of Mr. Pink. "Wow, he was more crazy then me. Mr. Brown, do you know where the loot is?": Mr. Blonde says. "Yeah, follow me": Mr. Brown says. "Right, we get the loot, and leave": Mr. Blonde says. As he said that, he follows Mr. Brown outside and to the car. "Right, we got the loot, now let's go": Mr. Blonde says, getting in the car, Mr. Brown follows him, sitting in the passenger's site. They drive away, a few hours later they get where they wanted to be. They walk in the building to the correct door, knocking on the door. "Come in": Joe says. As they get in and drop the loot on the desk, they both take a seat. And tell their stories. As the finish, they all gaze in oblivion.

The screen fades. The credits start to roll.

-

That's the end of my fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed it writing.


End file.
